Bukti Sayang
by Popuyund
Summary: "Ouw…kata-kata loe kejam banget, 'Suke. Gue sakit hati nih…." Ujar Itachi sambil memasang ekspresi terluka—yang tentu saja, palsu.


**a/n: **Yak, aku tahu judulnya (lagi-lagi) abal sangat. Mohon dimaklumi. Otak author mager banget kalo sudah disuruh bikin judul. Heran sendiri deh == *pundung dipojokan*. N, maaf kalo pendek bgt. Aku sudah berusaha, tapi apa daya, imajinasiku pas-pasan *halah*. Wokeh, selamat membaca. Aku mau menggalau dulu XD

**Warning:** AU, a little bit OoC, Brotherly, nyerempet Shonai(?), Slight SasuNaru(dikit banget kok), humor garing kriuk-kriuk, n sorry if Not Clearly n if ada typo :P *bahasa inggris awut-awutan*abaikan*

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bukti Sayang © Popuyund**

**

* * *

**

Bipbipbipbipbip….

Itachi membuka matanya perlahan saat mendengar alaram HP-nya berbunyi nyaring. Keningnya mengernyit sedikit, pertanda kesal karena tidurnya jadi terganggu oleh alaram sialan tersebut. Siapa sih, orang kurang kerjaan yang menyetel alaram pagi-pagi begini dihari minggu?

…oh, dirinya sendiri. Maklum, kebiasaan.

Dengan mata setengah terpejam, Itachi meraba-raba meja tidur disamping tempat tidurnya. Setelah menemukan si sumber suara, Itachi langsung 'menundanya', bukan 'mematikannya'. Lagi-lagi, karena kebiasaan. Dan seperti biasanya juga, hal ini pasti akan berlanjut dengan 'tertidur lagi'. Begitu berulang kali sampai Mikoto—ibunya, turun tangan langsung membangunkan kedua anaknya yang kalau sudah tidur, seperti orang mati. Sulit dibangunkan.

…Ternyata kakak adik sama saja toh.

"Ohayou, Kaasan. Segar sekali pagi ini. Sedang senang ya? Apa karena Tousan sudah pulang?" Sapa Itachi kepada Ibunya sambil tersenyum saat membukakan pintu. Perhatian, kejadian ini terjadi 5 jam setelah insiden jam alaram tadi.

"Tidak usah merayu segala, Itachi-kun." Ujar Mikoto sambil berkacak pinggang. "Lagipula sekarang sudah bukan pagi lagi, tapi siang…." Ujar Mikoto lagi dengan penekanan pada kata 'siang'. Itachi hanya nyegir.

Kalau ada salah satu fans dari Itachi yang melihat hal tadi, mungkin ia akan pingsan kegirangan melihat Itachi versi 'remaja normal' barusan. Bukan yang seperti biasanya, selalu tampak stoic dan cool. Oke, hiperbolis.

"Hahh…sudahlah, cepat makan siang sana." Ujar Mikoto pada akhirnya. Itachi hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Ibunya turun ke lantai bawah—tempat ruang makan keluarga berada.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Itachi langsung duduk dikursinya dan mengambil makanan yang sudah tersedia. Disampingnya sendiri ada Sasuke—adiknya tersayang yang satu-satunya ia miliki, sedang meracik roti dan beberapa salad dan daging asap serta telur mata sapi(author ngiler), yang Itachi ketahui sebagai sandwitch.

"Ohayou Sasuke. Baru bangun?" Tanya Itachi ramah sambil mulai melahap makanannya.

Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Kau sendiri juga begitu, Baka Aniki. Lagipula sekarang sudah siang, bukan pagi lagi." Ujar Sasuke, ketus. Sedangkan Itachi malah tertawa pelan dan mengacak rambut raven adiknya. "Elo jadi makin mirip Kaasan deh, 'Suke…."

"Berhenti mengacak-acak rambut gue. Gue bukan anak kecil lagi, bodoh." Protes Sasuke, kesal. "Dan jangan panggil gue 'Suke', Bakaniki!"

"Ouw…kata-kata loe kejam banget, 'Suke. Gue sakit hati nih…." Ujar Itachi sambil memasang ekspresi terluka—yang tentu saja, palsu. "Loe gitu amat sama Kakak sendiri. Manggil 'Suke aja nggak boleh. Itu 'kan bukti 'sayang' gue ke elo."

"Ck, gue nggak butuh bukti sayang dari elo. Lagian nggak ada yang kerenan dikit apa, selain 'Suke?" ujar Sasuke dengan tampang dongkol. "Misalnya, Sasuke yang _awesome_ gitu?" sambungnya, narsis.

Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya mendengus geli dengan seulas senyum tipis terpampang diwajahnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat adiknya ini narsisnya kumat. Dan juga lama sekali rasanya ia tidak menggoda adiknya satu ini. Sementara itu, Mikoto yang juga mendengar hal tersebut dari dapur, juga tersenyum tipis. Rasanya memang sudah lama sekali suasana seperti ini tidak terjadi. Andai saja suaminya ada disini. Pasti keadaan akan semakin ramai.

'Hahh…jadi kangen sama Anata….' Batin Mikoto sambil senyum-senyum sendiri (?).

Kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Itachi berada.

"Oh, gue ngerti…." Ujar Itachi tiba-tiba. Membuat Sasuke meliriknya sebentar, penasaran. Itachi mendekat ke Sasuke, lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sasuke. "Pasti panggilan 'Suke' itu dari Naruto-kun. Ya kan, 'Suke?"  
….

….

"Berisik!"

"Ahaha, rupanya iya!" seru Itachi sambil tertawa lepas. "Ohh…romanti—u-umbh…!" dan kalimat itu tidak jadi keluar dari mulut Itachi. Karena 5 potong roti sandwitch(?) pemberian Sasuke 'tersumbat' dimulutnya.

"Hn, makan tuh bukti 'sayang' dari gue." Ujar Sasuke datar sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan dan beranjak pergi dari tempat kejadian perkara. Meninggalkan Itachi yang tersedak dan menatap nanar pada teko minuman yang dibawa Sasuke kabur.

+++ The End +++

Rui: Perhatian, kebiasaan author yang suka molor tersebut jangan di TIRU! *PLAK*. E-ehem, wokeh. Aku emang belum update Fict. Salahkan saja mood n ide yang tiba-tiba aja mendadak minta liburan(?). Jadi…sebagai permulaan, aku buat aja oneshoot(GJ) dulu… ==a

Zio: Perasaan pernah inget kejadian kaya gitu deh….

Rui: *Ya iyalah oneng. Belum juga seminggu masa uda lupa sama pengalaman sendiri. Kurang nih anak—shot* Ahh…Cuma perasaan kamu kali…wokeh, thankz for reading~~ *nyikut-nyikut Zio*

Zio: Ck, iya iya. N mind to repiuw? *ngomong gk niat sambil brusaha nginget-nginget*

Repiuw please? ;) *kitten eyes no jutsu*


End file.
